


The Words | Sebastian Stan

by butiknewhim



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: AU Sebastian Stan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiknewhim/pseuds/butiknewhim
Summary: You’re forced to share a hotel room with your ex-boyfriend and attend your cousin’s wedding with him. the vows said at the ceremony make you think if leaving him was the right thing to do.





	The Words | Sebastian Stan

You walked to the front counter at the resort and checked into the room you had reserved months prior. The process took a little longer than you had hoped. You looked around the lobby seeing familiar faces, waving at them slightly before they all went to their assigned rooms. You tapped the desk lightly with your fingers becoming more anxious by the minute, waiting for the counter assistant to give you the hotel room card when you felt someone tap your shoulder. You turned around to see your ex-boyfriend Sebastian standing behind you.

“Hey,” He gave you a small smile.

“Oh, hey.” You said before turning back around and shifting your attention to the assistant, hoping they could get your room card faster. You forgot how much you dreaded your cousin’s wedding day after you had broken up with Sebastian. You had to be there for your cousin’s big day and Sebastian had to be there for his best friend, the groom.  You both had to walk down the aisle arm in arm for the ceremony.

Your cousin had offered to give you a different groomsman but most of the pairs were married and you couldn’t bump off Sebastian when he’s the groom’s best man. Of course, you could always step down, but in order to make the day less stressful for hers than it already was you compiled and told her she should leave the pairs as is. 

Sebastian moved to stand next to you by the counter and kept his eyes on you. 

“Did you need something?” You snapped. Sebastian blinked, surprised you would speak to him like that when he had yet to say something.

“I wanted to ask if I could stay with you tonight,” He brought his hand to his chin and massaged his beard as if he were planning something mischevious. 

“You didn’t reserve a room, did you?” You raised your eyebrow at him. Sebastian was very forgetful, in fact, his forgetfulness was the cause of most of your arguments when you both dated. “You’re on your own.” 

“Sweetheart,” He said. The term of endearment struck a cord and waves of nostalgia hit you hard, your eyes watering instantly. 

“Don’t. Call. Me. That.” You lowly hissed. 

“Sorry,” Sebastian whispered. Immediately regretting calling you by the nickname he gave you when he saw the pain in your eyes. He was over his head, he was about to walk away when you called out for the assistant.

“Can you make my room for two people?” You asked. Sebastian’s face lightened up as the assistant nodded and gave you a pair of room cards. You gave the extra card to Sebastian who couldn’t hide his grin.

You both rode the elevator to the second floor where you found your room. You walked in and placed your luggage in the closet and opened the bathroom door to see the size of it. The counter had enough space to place all your hair and makeup products for tomorrow. You had closed the door to the bathroom and turned to see Sebastian frozen in the middle of the room.

“You didn’t clarify you needed two beds.” He said staring at the big, white king size bed against the wall. “There’s only one bed.”

You rolled your eyes and groaned, ready to head downstairs and make them give you a room. Sebastian reached out for your hand and pulled you back.

“There are more rooms left on the east wing near the docks unless you want to find another resort in Cabo.”

“Damn it. I’ll take the recliner.” You slumped your shoulders. Sebastian looked at you with an annoyed expression on his face. Did you really hate him so much to sleep on the recliner seat?

“I’m not going to let you sleep on the couch, we can both share the bed.” He said. You looked at him in disgust. “I’m not going to try anything with you. I promise.”

Sebastian definitely wasn’t the kind of guy who would disrespect you. He never did.

“Go get dressed, the rehearsal dinner is in an hour.” Sebastian reminded you. 

* * *

You took a quick shower, slipped into your new blue summer dress and fixed your hair and make-up in the bathroom. Sebastian had told you he would wait downstairs at the rehearsal before he left the room. You took the time to relax and calm down before walking down to greet everyone.

You saw extended family members outside near the pool by the docks and joined them. Catching them up on what was happening in your life. Picked up a few champagne glasses and chugged them down in a matter of seconds. Finally, after trying to be polite and make small talk with everyone, you met your cousin who was nervous about the big day tomorrow.

“I just don’t want anything to go wrong.” She stressed out. 

“Nothing is going to go wrong, everything is going to be perfect as long as you walk down that aisle and say I do.” You said. From the corner of your eye, you saw her husband-to-be walk towards the both of you. You gave her a small wink and loudly added, “Of course, if you change your mind, there’s still time we can make a run for it.” 

“Ahem,” he cleared his throat loudly. 

“Oh man, were you standing behind me the whole time?” You fake frowned. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around your cousin, giving her a kiss.

“Don’t come here giving her ideas.” he joked. You smiled looking at the two lovebirds in front of you.

“You better make her happy or you’re going to see the bad side of me.” You cracked your knuckles to which they both laughed. “I’m really happy for you both. I wish you both the best in your marriage and in life.” Your voice broke at the last word and your cousin rushed to hug you.

“Please, don’t cry because I will cry.” She said before breaking away from your hold and looking at you. “Hey, I’m just getting married I’m not dying.” She laughed, you simply nodded and smiled. 

“Weddings make me emotional.” You apologized. 

“And you’ll get your happy ending too.” The groom joined in. 

“Nah,” You shook your head. “I don’t think I deserve one.”

“Talk to him,” He spoke in a more serious tone. You didn’t have to ask to know he meant Sebastian. “He’s been miserable without you. I know because I saw it.”

Your eyes scanned the deck and spotted Sebastian looking out to the ocean, leaning over a white wooden rail near the boats. 

“If there’s even a slight chance you two could be together, talk to him.” Your cousin said. “We both know you so well, we’d be lying if we said you didn’t belong together.” 

The rest of the evening passed smoothly as you approached your seat with the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. You saw the only seat available was next to Sebastian, he saw you walking over and immediately stood up, pulling the chair out for you.

“Thank you.” You said as you sat down. He returned to the seat next to you as his best friend stood to say a few words. You tried to pay attention to the speech but from the corner of your eye, you saw Sebastian’s head turn towards you.

Thinking he meant to tell you something you look at him and he breaks into the biggest smile. 

“What?” You ask. He simply shook his head, cleared his throat and proceeded to hide his grin. 

* * *

You arrived at the hotel room after dusk, a bit surprised to see Sebastian, still in the clothes from before, laying on the bed.

“You’re here early.” He looked up at you for a brief moment before resting his head back down against the pillows.

“There’s only so much you can say to your family members before you start to get annoyed. I’m glad I moved away from home.” You pulled out your phone from your clutch purse and checked your voicemails. 

Your parents missed out on the rehearsal dinner due to a delayed flight and left various voicemails. You heard the first one during the dinner and explained to everyone why your parents could not make it on time. The rest of the voicemails were updates on the situation. Frustrated that they had to stay overnight until the storm in their area cleared out, you turned off your phone and plopped down on the couch. 

You placed your feet up on the armrest while your head was placed on the other. Your forearm rested on your face to shield you from the dim light coming from the lamp on the bedside table. 

“Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?” Sebastian broke the silence in the room. 

“No, but thank you.” You muttered. 

“I wanted to tell you earlier but you kept yourself busy with everyone else but me.” You could almost hear Sebastian frowning as he spoke. 

“Sorry.” You said, not really meaning it. Your cold tone left Sebastian in silence, not wanting to ruin this peaceful moment. Something he usually did when you were both together.

Your eyelids felt heavy and they began to flutter shut as you fell into a deep sleep. That was until you woke up panting in the middle of the night, waking up from a terrible nightmare, you sat up on the bed. 

The bright glow of the moonlight shined down on Sebastian who was sitting sideways on the patio chair lounger. He seemed to be lost in thought looking over the midnight tides coming in from the ocean. Sebastian brought his hand up to his face, placed his cigarette on his lips and inhaled.

Sebastian had noticed you had fallen asleep on the couch and he brought you over to the bed. He tried to place you down gently without waking you but it was nearly impossible since you used his bicep as a pillow. Sebastian contently lay down next to you and wrapped his arm around your waist. The familiar smell of your shampoo brought him back memories to sharing a bed and walking up to his pillow smelling like you. He too had fallen asleep in that position until you began to squirm. 

Sebastian pulled away from you, realizing you had begun to sweat and his body heat was not helping. He gathered your hair and placed it on the side letting your neck cool down. He stood up and pulled the covers from the bed, then walking over to the patio doors to open them and let the cool breeze in. He looked back at you sleeping peacefully, realizing this was the only moment he had with you all night and possibly the only moment ever since you refused to keep in contact with him after the break-up.  

He couldn’t tear you from his heart, not all at once. He cared too much, which made him wonder why he ever went through with the idea of breaking up with you. Things were going great, too great. Sebastian loved you more than he loved his own life and that scared him. It scared him that he might have been over his head and that he wasn’t going to be good enough for you, and that you would reject him when he offered you to spend the rest of your life with him. 

He exhaled the last bit of smoke from his lungs as he glanced over his shoulder to make sure you were still asleep. Sebastian tensed up when he saw you sitting up on the bed.

“You started smoking again?” You asked. The disappointed and surprised tone in your voice shattered his heart. He always made sure to make you feel proud and got rid of his smoking habit, but when he lost you, he felt like there was a good reason to go back into it.

“Only when I want to.” He lied, threw the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it before he entered the room. 

“Sebastian,” you sighed. “You know it’s not good for you, we went through this.” 

The fact that you were scolding him like a little kid let him know you still cared for him and it made his eyes tear up. You were halfway through your rant when he sunk down to his knees in front of you and pulled you in for a kiss. You pushed him away the moment your lips touched. 

“What the hell?” You thought out loud, turning on the bedside lamp.

“Take me back,” Sebastian said. “I beg you, I’m on my knees. Take me back.”

Your eyes widened as you looked into his desperate gaze. “You’re damn crazy. I’m sleeping in the lobby if I have to.”

Sebastian’s hands gripped your arms and held you down. 

“I was stupid, I fucked up. I deserve every bit of hate you have towards me but if there’s even a slight chance of us getting back together I want to take it.” Sebastian said in a breathy voice.

“I don’t hate you.” You muttered. Sebastian broke your heart the day he told you he couldn’t be with you anymore but nothing hurt more than the look on his face when he said he deserved the hate. “I tried to hate you but I couldn’t. I couldn’t understand why you left when you did but I never could hate you.”

“I was stupid to let you go and I won’t let you go now or ever.” He placed his lips against your cheek and down your jaw to your neck. You placed your hands on his chest and began to push him away again. 

“Why did you leave?” You asked. “Did I do something-”

“No,” Sebastian said in a firm voice. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong. It was me, I was scared you weren’t going to love me back the same way I loved you.”

“I told you I loved you, a thousand times-” You gave him a confused look.

“Enough to marry me?” He asked. Your breath got caught in your throat. You didn’t know Sebastian was that serious about your relationship. 

“How I felt about marriage should not determine if what I felt for you was enough-” You began to explain, Sebastian shook his head and brought his finger to your lips. 

“I don’t care anymore, because I know what it’s like to be without you and it’s worse than  _not_  calling you my wife.” Sebastian chuckled. “I learned that we don’t need marriage to be together forever. If I get to call you my girlfriend while we’re grey-haired, sitting on our house porch surrounded by our grandchildren then so be it.” 

You didn’t realize you were crying until Sebastian wiped the tears from your eyes with his thumb. 

“What do you say, do you give me another chance to love you with every ounce of my being?” He asked. 

“Yes,” You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him on the bed. 

Both of you kneeling in the middle of the bed. Your dress was quickly discarded and thrown on the floor as you pulled Sebastian’s shirt over his shoulders. His hands were all over your body and his lips on your neck as you leaned your head back giving him more access to your neck.

“I missed you. I missed  _this_.” He squeezed your ass. His fingers hooked around the waistband of your panties and pulled them apart with both his hands, leaving scraps of fabric on the bed. “Much better. His hand slid down your ass and his fingers met your slick entrance.

Your lips roamed his collarbone and your mouth gaped open as he inserted the tip of his finger. 

“Wet just for me, darling?” He slid his finger further inside. “Still as kinky as I remember.”

“I could say the same thing about you.” You said in between breaths. You looked down to see a bulge in his pants, clearly restricting his throbbing member. Your fingers undid his belt and you pulled down his pants as much as you could. Your hand met his shaft as you smeared the precum on his tip down his length. 

“F-Fuck.” Sebastian stuttered as you continued a rhythm. His hand moved from your back to your front where he toyed with your clit with his thumb and inserted two fingers inside of you. You moaned in response as he pumped them in and out. You felt yourself reaching your climax until he interrupted, “Wait, wait.”

Sebastian kicked off his pants and fell on the bed against the pillows as he signaled you to lay down with him. You removed the last remaining garment from your breasts and did as told. He immediately rolled over, placing himself between your legs as he lined up his cock against your slit.

“You ready for me?” He asked, you eagerly nodded. He slid in, inch by inch until he bottomed out. He paused for a moment as you adjusted to his length, trying to memorize how good this moment felt for him. You nudged Sebastian lightly signaling him to move. You brought your hips in sync to his thrusts.

“I missed you so much.” You whispered in his ear, bringing his mouth to yours as he picked up his pace. You moaned into each other as you clenched around him. “I love you, I never stopped loving you.” You admitted. This only made him stop mid-thrust as he pulled away to looked down at you. 

Sebastian couldn’t believe what you had just said. You smiled up at him as he looked at you incredulously. 

“I love you too.” He bent down and pulled you into a deep kiss, settling down between your legs again. This time thrusting at a slow agonizing pace. He brought his hand to your cheek as he held your gaze, not bothering to break the eye contact as he saw you squirm in pleasure. 

“Baby,” You wanted him to go faster. Like those rough nights you liked to have but this time Sebastian wanted it to be a little different.

“Shh.” He hushed you as his finger reached your clit once again. The familiar feeling bundling in your core as you approached your orgasm. “I’m right behind you, darling.” 

* * *

It was hard enough to walk down the aisle with your family staring at you wearing a pink dress, it was even harder for you to keep the smile from forming on your face. Sebastian couldn’t contain his excitement either. Thankfully you were the only two people in the place that knew exactly what happened the night before. It wasn’t just one time, or two, or three. No, it was four times you and Sebastian proved how much you loved each other. You would have gotten the fifth one in if you didn’t have a wedding ceremony by the beach to attend the next day. 

You both approached the groom and parted separate ways in the seats as you waited for the bride to walk down the aisle. The groom eyed you and Sebastian suspiciously before his bride arrived and the cue began.  The ceremony began and quickly enough they began to say their vows.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you and love you every moment of it…” The groom began.

You eyed Sebastian from the side to see him staring at you. You raised your eyebrow at him.

 _Pay attention._  You mouthed at him.

 _Make me._  He mouthed back.

You rolled your eyes and focused back on the bride and groom who were promising their love for each other. It only made you think of your conversation last night. You saw how beautiful your cousin looked and how happy it made her be surrounded by family. You looked over your shoulder to see your parents smiling wide. Your gaze fell on Sebastian again as you realized you wanted a ring on your left finger. You didn’t want Sebastian to be your boyfriend of 70 years, you wanted him to be your  _husband_.

The guests abrupted into an applause and one look into Sebastian’s eyes and he knew exactly what you were thinking.

You watched the newlyweds walk down the aisle as you joined Sebastian to do the same. 

“I want to get married.” You muttered low enough for just Sebastian to hear. He smiled widely and took your hand. 

“I want to get married too.” He smiled, you nodded. “Can we also do a cheesy choreograph at our reception?” He asked to which you agreed. 

“How about-” You interrupted him with a kiss. 

“Don’t get too excited, you gotta propose to me first and you better make a big deal out of it."


End file.
